Come to Me
by Wolfenangel
Summary: A wretched soul, bruised with adversity, We bid be quiet when we hear it cry; But were we burdened with like weight of pain, As much or more we should ourselves complain. :Edgar Allen Poe:


Don't own the Ninja turtles, or anything affiliated.

_I do own the OCs, settings, etc._

**R&R. **

**Thanks. **

**Wolfenangel7288 **

* * *

Dark hair mottled with specks of red and gray matter covered her face as she leaned her head downward. She stank of death and destruction; her wild eyes searched the alley in front of her. She walked cautiously into the tiny byway, and leaned against the side of a building, attempting to catch her breath. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breathing heavy and rattling. Tiny clouds of steam rose from her mouth and disappeared into the New York night. Her head was down, one hand on her thigh to support her position. The other arm hung limply at her side, unmoving. A heavily flowing trail of blood led from the end of her short sleeve to her fingertips. Small, red ovals fell to filthy ground below as the woman gasped for air. After a few moments she steadied her breathing and erected herself. She started off quickly down the darkened alley, casting wary glances to the shadows around her.

A clanging noise above caught her attention. The woman quickly flattened herself into the building to her left, sinking as far as she could into the cold brick wall. She cast her hazel eyes up, looking for anything out of place among the windows and fire escapes. Seeing nothing but darkness and shadows reflected by moonlight, she stilled her breathing and listened intensely.

Nothing but the wind, whistling as it tore through the vacant alleyway, a distant meow from a stray cat. She heard nothing that could be considered threatening, no footsteps, no other sounds but the thundering of her heart.

She began to carefully walk again, stepping lightly to avoid the scattered piles of refuse. Upon reaching the end of the narrow alley, she glanced around the street alertly. Seeing nothing of interest besides glaring neon, she began to briskly walk down the sidewalk. After a few steps she stopped and ducked into a small crevice between buildings. A large, white van crept passed, shining a spot light as it passed. The light slid over her niche, and she flattened herself as much as possible against the brick around her. The van passed her, and she watched intensely as it turned down another street. With the vehicle gone, the woman emerged from hiding and began a hurried walk down the sidewalk once again. She drew the collar of her shirt higher, in attempts to shield herself from the piercing wind.

The blood flow from her wound had already slowed; she could almost feel the tissue knitting itself back together. It itched as it healed, but she willed herself not to scratch, clenching her jaw tight to ignore the maddening sensation. She took a look at the wound on her shoulder. What had been a considerably deep gash was now a superficial wound, amounting to a scratch. She pulled up the edge of her shirt to examine her abdomen; the bruises were fading fast, and her ribs had already righted themselves. A few more minutes and she'd be fully recovered.

"There she is!" A voice cried behind her.

_**Shit.**_

She ran. Her shoes scraped against the harsh asphalt, echoed by the two men chasing her. The woman ducked into another alley, not slowing as she rounded the corner. She caught sight of a fire escape, and hurriedly pulled the ladder down, wincing at the loud clang it made upon contact with the cement. She climbed as fast as her sore arms would take her, and hauled herself onto the landing as the two men entered the alley. She ran up the stairs, heart pounding in her already strained chest. The men quickly scaled the ladder, and scurried up after her.

She reached the rooftop and kept going full force, running toward the edge of the building. The men in pursuit reached the roof, to discover her gone. They scoured the roof, looking but not finding the woman. A loud, clanging noise brought them to the edge of the flat rooftop.

The noise had been a manhole covering flung down the alleyway a good fifteen feet.

One man shook his head in annoyance, while the second man retrieved a phone from his coat. His voice was strained from exertion as he quickly relayed his message.

"We've lost her. She's gone into the sewers."

* * *


End file.
